Not everything is as it seems
by Nigsea
Summary: Years have past and now Ash and Misty are adults. A girl stole a kiss from Ash and was published. Now Misty thinks Ash loves another girl. Pokeshipping. I know, bad summary...


Hello, I'm Nigsea aka. mistyaquamaster so here is a one-shot I made and the main characters are Ash and Misty (Satoshi x Kasumi). I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me but to its respective owners.

**Not everything is as it seems**

A young red-haired girl sat by her bedroom window staring out at the pouring rain. She had been sitting there for quite sometime, staring out. Her sisters would peak from the ajar of the door, from time to time. They were worried for her, they had never seen her so depress. Not even when their parents died had she been like this. She had been sad but still she was able to keep herself together. What had happened to her? They asked themselves but found no answer.

Perhaps, the fact that she was only a little girl when their parents died might have helped to understand why she was not very sad. She was told that her parents went to heaven but in her little mind Misty thought they would eventually come back for her.

Daisy, Lily and Violet made their way downstairs so they could talk more privately. They entered the kitchen, Daisy and Lily sat on the counter facing each other. Violet walked behind Daisy and turned on the coffee machine to make some coffee for her and whoever wanted some.

"She's been like that for two weeks now." Said Violet as she sat on the counter of the kitchen. "She is not eating well, either."

"Nor she's talking to anyone. What can we do about this? We've try everything we could think of." Lily joined in with the same worried tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, we could try to communicate with her friends." Said Daisy worriedly, as she walked to the kitchen's entrance and glanced upstairs to Misty's room.

Misty's Room

Thunder rumbled outside as the rain started to fall harder. It was another dull, boring, stormy day. _'It's as if the weather it's the only one who understands how I feel.' _Thought Misty sadly. It had been raining for the last two weeks, it would stop from time to time but the gray, thunderclouds would not leave Cerulean City. She had her radio on so she wouldn't feel so lonely but it did not help her at all; especially when a sad song started playing and reflected the exact way she felt.

_The rain falls as if the heaven is crying_

_When my eyes are dry and I can't cry_

_But my heart is crying when you are far_

Misty continued staring at the street from her window. Not a single person was walking and very few cars were passing by, not that she could blame anyone. With this weather the last thing one would want, would be to go outside. Still, for some reason she felt she needed to go, where? She didn't know. She just wanted to meet him so desperately, to go where he was. How long had it been since they last saw each other, four maybe five years?

_But couldn't you just call?_

_'cause when I hear your voice I don't feel alone._

_It makes me think, you think about me._

_But couldn't you just write?_

_'cause when you write I don't feel sad._

_It makes me wonder, you would actually take your time?_

"He promised he'd call or write, but did he? Of course not. Mr. Ash Ketchum would never do such thing." She whispered to herself bitterly. "What was I thinking?! C'mon, Misty, he doesn't even call his mother! How could you be so foolish and think he would call _you_? You're just his friend. _A friend_." She told herself as she put her hand on the window, and watched her reflection sadly.

_But couldn't you just come home?_

_'cause when you come I'll show you all my love_

_When the time comes_

_I'll tell you "you're the one I've loved all along..."_

She closed her eyes and turned off the radio, which was on a table next to her window along with a letter and a postcard Ash had sent her a long time ago. _'I never had the courage to tell him...maybe if I...'_ Misty thought sadly and with great regret as her eyes became watery. She closed them tightly and told herself not to cry.

_'I've cried enough for the last two weeks. I'm not about to shed one more tear for him!_' She thought decidedly._ 'He chose that girl he met while traveling, Crystal. Well, I just hope they both have a nice life. She seems nice, I gotta admit. But, he could've at least told me about his new relationship! Instead, I found out of the daily newspaper.'_

_Flashback_

_Misty entered the kitchen with a happy expression on her face, just as she felt. In three weeks, she would go see her friends and Ash's tournament. She was really happy and excited about it. She had missed so many tournaments already, well not really missed them since she would watch them on TV but it wasn't the same as being there._

_"Good morning!" Said Misty happily to her sisters._

_Daisy was making some waffles and coffee. Lily and Violet were sitting on the kitchen's table and drinking their coffee while reading the newspaper. Violet had the 'Spotlight' part and Lily was doing a crossword puzzle._

_"Morning, Mist." They all said in unison, not meeting her gaze._

_Misty sat next to Violet and waited for her breakfast patiently. Today was going to be another busy day._

_"Anything interesting?" Asked Misty to her older sister Violet._

_"Well, let me see if there's something it might be of your interest..." Said Violet as she stopped what she was reading and look for something interesting in the same page. "Hey, listen to this: _'The young Pokemon researcher Gary Oak, proposed to his girlfriend Tiffany Holmes, who is also another Pokemon researcher like him.' _"She made pause and looked at her sisters. _

_"I'm very happy for him. I hope they'll be very happy they sure deserve it." Commented Misty sincerely._

_"I hope he invite us to his wedding." Said Lily._

_"Oh, look! This one talks about Ash!" Said Violet when she Ash's name was mentioned on the title, though she didn't read it completely. She just read his name and saw part of a picture although didn't see that picture either._

_"Really?!" Said Misty excitedly. "What does it says?"_

_"It says-" Said Violet but stopped when she read the whole title. "I-I read wrong, it wasn't, like, your friend Ash. It was...err Ashton Kutcher?" Lied Violet._

_"You're a terrible liar." Stated Misty. "Let me see that article." She demanded._

_"Why bother? It was someone else." Said Violet quickly as she got up from the table with the newspaper on her hands. _

_"Give it to me!" Ordered Misty as she tried to take the paper from Violet._

_"No!" Said Violet as she hid the paper behind her and planned something to try to get rid of the paper before Misty could see it._

_As she was thinking, Misty grabbed the newspaper from her and saw the picture Violet had tried to hide from her. Misty looked at the picture in shock and horror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Ash and a blond girl kissing! The article said her name was Crystal White; she was a Pokemon trainer and a co-ordinator. Misty stopped reading and ran to her bedroom. Then she slammed the door so she could be alone, and be able to cry._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't want to feel like this anymore... I have to end this." Murmured Misty to herself as she stood away from the window and walked across the room towards her desk.

Ash's house, Pallet Town

Ash was looking outside the window of the kitchen, not paying much attention to what Brock was talking. Now, there was only the two of them. May and Max had parted ways about two or three years ago, when Max started his own journey as a Pokemon trainer. May, in the other hand, decided to take Drew's offer and travel with him.

Things between them were so different now, no fighting, and no arguing; after all, he acted arrogant in front of May just to get her attention. The true had always been that he liked her since he first saw her, but didn't know how to act. He had never feel attracted to any girl as he did to May and it didn't help she didn't notice him much, at first, either. She didn't act as his fan girls at all. It took some time but he was able to confess his feelings for her and now they were a happy couple.

_'I wish I had ended up with Misty just like they did.'_Thought Ash as he sighed sadly. The day didn't agree much with his mood. He was feeling sad but outside was sunny bright.

"Ash, Ash!" called Brock when he noticed his friend was not listening to him. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Ash woke up from his daydreaming state. "Ah, n-nothing. I was jus spacing out a bit. Sorry, what were you saying?" said Ash, looking at his friend.

Brock frowned. He knew him well enough to know when something was not right. Of course, he also knew when not to ask and wait for him to say what the problem was. Though sometimes it was really hard for his friend to say anything and he would have to say something on the topic.

"I was saying you should really call Misty and tell her about the picture on the newspaper, which appeared two weeks ago and how that girl tricked you." He lied, he was actually talking about the Pokemon, not that Ash could tell the difference anyhow. This was the only excuse he could found, at the moment, to get Misty in their conversation. He knew she was the cause of Ash's sadness.

"She probably won't talk to me, Brock. She must still be furious with me. She'll probably hang the phone up or refuse to talk to me." The lad said depressed as he passed his hands through his messy hair.

"Maybe. But, is either that or she keep thinking you have a girlfriend, so what's gonna be? If you don't call her-" said Brock being cut short.

"I know, I know." said Ash quickly. "But I can't do it. I feel guilty. I know I have to tell her but I can't face her." said Ash desperately.

Before Brock could say something to get Ash to talk to Misty, Delia, Ash's mother came to the kitchen table with a phone on her hands.

"Ash? You have a call from Cerulean, honey." Said Delia giving the black phone to Ash. "I'm gonna go shopping, okay? Bye." She added before leaving.

Ash tensed when he heard it was from Cerulean.

"C'mon, it might be Misty." Said Brock urgently.

Ash gulped. "Hello?" Asked Ash, nervously.

"Ash? It's, like, Daisy." Said Daisy through the phone.

Ash sighed. "Hey, Dais. How's everyone doing?" He asked.

"We're fine, well...not really, um, I call because we need your help. Misty..." She made pause, looking upstairs at Violet who gave her a signal with her hand telling her she could talk freely with Ash.

"Misty, what? Did something happen to her?" Asked Ash frenetic when Daisy made a pause, fearing something really bad had happened to her.

"No, no! She is fine. Well, not fine, but... Ash, Misty's been in her room since she saw the newspaper article in which you're kissing with some girl. She is barely eating, she doesn't talk with anyone. We're very worry about her. We thought maybe... you could come over and talk to her. I'm sure she'd hear you out." Explained Daisy. "Please?" She pleaded.

Ash considered it. He wanted to see Misty badly but was afraid she might not want him, but maybe...

Ash sighed before answering. "I'll go right away. I'll be there tomorrow morning." Said Ash.

"Oh, Thanks you! We'll owe you a big one." said Daisy enthusiastically. "See ya then."

Ash hung up the phone and left it on the table.

"What did she said?" asked Brock, as he put his coffee cup down.

"Misty is... you were right. I should've called her immediately and now she is very depressed. Daisy told me she's barely eating and talking. This is all my fault." He said sadly. "I'm gonna go see her, I need to straight things out."

"Yeah. You do that." Said Brock. "Are you gonna tell her, too?" Asked Brock seriously.

"Tell her what?" Asked Ash dumbfounded.

Brock had a really hard time trying not to face-fault. Once he recovered, he looked at him strictly. "Tell her you feelings, of course!" Exclaimed Brock impatiently.

Ash was taken aback. "Huh?! No way! If I tell her that then she definitely won't talk to me ever again!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ash," Brock tried to reason with his friend. "You ought to tell her. How else do you think she'll know?" asked Brock trying to make his point clear.

"But, what if-"

"No buts, okay?" Said Brock a bit annoyed. "That attitude was the one who got Misty depress, because of your doubts this is happening. If you had only told her the last time you saw her, in Hoenn, or maybe even before that... this wouldn't be happening." said Brock sternly.

"Back then, I didn't know I loved her. Well, when we were in Hoenn and saw her again... I realized it but before then I didn't. I'm such an idiot. How could I not see the precious jewel I had with me all along? Once again, you're absolutely right. I'm gonna tell her." Said Ash determinedly. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Why wait? I think you can still make it with daylight." Said Brock, smiling broadly.

"Thanks, Brock! I'll see you!" Said Ash enthusiastically as he got up and ran out of the kitchen. Pikachu, who had been quietly eating ketchup, followed Ash. "Tell mom, I went to Cerulean!" He added when he was out of sight.

"Hey! Don't leave without-!" Called Brock after him but Ash didn't hear him. Brock just shook his head when he realized Ash was already gone. He sighed. _'I just hope he realizes he forgot his pokeballs and comes back for them.' _

Cerulean City, Gym

"Misty, c'mon, lunch is served." Said Lily as she knocked the door. She waited for a reply and when it didn't come she opened the door. "MISTY!!" yelled Lily shocked.

Misty was in front of her desk and with a pair of scissors on her hand and about to cut her veins on her wrist. Misty threw the scissors at the floor at once and she fell on her knees crying. Lily ran by her side immediately and hugged and rocked her as if she was a baby.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Lily kept whispering to her as Misty cried.

"What happened?!" Asked Daisy and Violet alarmed as they entered the room. They had run when they heard the yell, leaving a challenger in the middle of a battle.

"I came to tell Misty lunch was served and... I found her about to cut her... veins." Said Lily not completely recovered from the shock.

Daisy and Violet gasped. "Misty..." Was all Daisy could say.

Pallet Town

Pikachu was now on Ash's shoulder as always, when Ash realized he had forgotten his Pokeballs.

"No time to go back home. I hope I find our old friend, Pikachu." Said Ash as he started running again to towards the forest.

Cerulean City, Gym

Misty had calmed down and was not crying anymore. Although, she kept quiet and braced herself as she rocked with Lily. Misty was pretty much in shock for what she almost did, when Lily shouted her name was like a wake-up call to her. Her depression had taken over her and she did not know what she was doing. She needed him. She needed to see Ash, even though she was scare that what she had read and seen on the newspaper might be true. Then again, Ash looked surprise in the photograph. Perhaps that girl kissed _him_, a part of her kept thinking. Or he just was surprised because he didn't expect the paparazzi, the pessimist part of her thought.

Misty stopped rocking and looked at her sisters sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." She said barely audible, for the first time in two weeks, as new tears formed in her eyes.

Daisy shook her head. "Mist, we're your sisters and we love you. There's nothing to be sorry." Said Daisy sympathetically.

"We were very worried about you." Added Violet with a slight smile.

"We're just glad you're talking to us again." Said Lily relieved to see her little sister talking to them again, even if it wasn't much.

Misty looked better now. Yes, her face was puffy, her eyes and cheeks red from crying but she looked alive and not a zombie as she did the last two weeks. Her eyes were glistening a bit now, and not as dull as they had been. It was amazing how in two weeks the Misty they all knew had changed so much. The once adventurous, care-free, cheery and beautiful girl had turned into... a mere sack of skin and bones. She didn't look as pretty as she had always looked but if she try and get out of her depression she would come back to be the beautiful woman she was. She had all her life ahead of her! She had to keep on with her life, she knew that but it was so hard when she felt as she had be stabbed on her heart.

"Thank you." She said sadly and forced herself to smile. _'Ash... you got to tell me that what I saw wasn't true. You/I _got_ Ito.' _Misty thought forcefully as she hugged Lily and new tears formed in her eyes.

Somewhere close to Cerulean City

Ash was flying on his Pidgeot's back now. Luckily, Pidgeot was flying around there and offered Ash a lift to wherever he was going. They were close to Cerulean when the thunderstorm started again. Ash told Pidgeot to descent and since he was not close he could go walking, Pidgeot bid goodbye and good luck to his friend and flew away to meet once again with his comrades. Ash thanked Pidgeot profoundly and started out towards Cerulean City to meet the fate of his friendship with Misty and maybe something more than just that.

He walked for several minutes in the forest. It was taking longer than it should because of the muddy path. By now, his clothes were filthy and wet but he didn't care. His mind was focused on Misty and the way to tell her the truth, what had really happened. He was still afraid she might not want to talk to him, and it pained him dearly. All this was Crystal White's fault, that crazy girl who got obsessed with him since they met.

That girl may be pretty but Ash had not interest in her. He loved Misty and his heart would only embrace her, no one else. He could do nothing about that nor did he want to change that. She was after all, one of the closest people to him, one of the few people who knew him completely. Still, even when he realized he had been in love with Misty all along there was something he did not comprehend. Why did he fall in love with Misty when she was short-temperate, bossy, tomboyish, etc., etc., etc...? Then it hit him, he just loved her because even though she had all kinds of flaws, she was not afraid of showing them. She was not perfect; she had virtues and flaws, just like everyone else. The difference was she would just be who she was and not pretend she was someone else just to like someone and that was what attracted Ash most of all.

Cerulean City, Gym

"Misty, you should, like, sleep." Said Daisy sympathetically.

Misty nodded tiredly, she had cried so much on the last two weeks. She looked as pale as a full moon in the middle of a starless night and just as pale as she looked she was feeling weak. Not that anyone would be feeling energetic if they would have cried for two weeks and had not eaten much. She had also lost weight rapidly. Her body structure was thin but now she looked more like a skeleton. Her sisters hoped she would start eating normally; or at least more than she had been so she could gain some weight back.

"Come, Mist. I'll help you get in bed." Said Lily nicely as she got up with Misty.

"It's okay. I can do it by myself. Thanks." Said Misty in a hushed voice making her way to her bed.

"If you need something just tell us, 'kay?" Said Violet gazing at her little sister, who was not little anymore.

"Yes. I'll call. I'm gonna slept now, I feel tired." Said Misty drowsy as she tried to fall asleep.

Daisy, Lily and Violet watched at the sleeping figure of their youngest sister as if she were a new-borne baby.

"I think it's better if one of us stays and like do guard. Just to make sure she doesn't try anything." Whispered Daisy her other two sisters.

Lily and Violet nodded agreeing. "I'll do guard first." Offered Lily, whispering.

"Okay, Lily." whispered Violet facing Lily then she turned towards Daisy. "You have to call Ash, so he comes ASAP, Daisy." Stated Violet continued whispering.

Daisy nodded solemnly. "Yes. I really hope he can do something about her." Murmured Daisy worriedly. "I still don't believe he has a girlfriend." She added.

"Neither do I." Whispered Lily. "I mean, this is Ash Ketchum we're talking about. I always thought that if he ever got a girlfriend that would be our Mist."

Cerulean City, Pokemon Center

Ash decided it would be better if he'd changed his clothes. He couldn't allow Misty to see him all filthy like that! He also took a hot shower before changing into new clothes Nurse Joy had kindly allowed him to borrow. He put the blue-jeans pants, and the white shirt, he looked good. Before going to the Gym, he went to the flower shop inside the Pokemon Center and bought a single blue rose.

He knew roses were Misty's favorite flower and blue was her favorite color, which was the reason he bought the blue rose. He was actually planning on buy the whole bucket of roses, but by the time he got there with the roses they would be ruined because of the strong wind and rain. By buying one rose he could take a better care for it.

Before he could exit the building Nurse Joy stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to go out in this dreadful weather. You'll have to wait until the storm is over." Said Nurse Joy sternly.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Joy, but this can't wait any longer." Said Ash determinedly. _'I have to see Misty, now.' _Thought the lad.

This time he used the umbrella, and Pikachu helped him by taking care of the beautiful flower. He ran out the Pokemon Center and towards the Gym as fast as his legs would carry him and as fast the weather allowed him. The storm was worse than ever now and Ash was exposing his life by being outside, since lightning has the tendency of hitting the tallest object; on the part of the city he was running he was the tallest object. Nurse Joy had watched shock and surprised when he had pushed her gently out of his way. She shook her head and prayed for his well-being.

Cerulean Gym

Daisy had tried to contact with Ash several times now. She called at Ash's house and talked with Brock, who after one of his 'I'm-in-love-with-you' attacks told her Ash was on his way. Even though he did not buy the tickets for the train or any other kind of transportation. Brock also gave her his Pokegear number so she could call him and she did but he did not answered.

_'Maybe it's because of the weather.' _She thought a bit worried.

Just as she thought that the bell rang. She dashed to the front door of the Gym to open it and saw Ash. He was completely soaked and was obvious he had just changed his clothes because they smelled as just washed and dried. She immediately allowed him in and closed the door instantly with his assistance. Still, the wind was strong and a lot of water entered along with several piece of branches of trees, paper bags and some other garbage.

"I'm, like, so glad you came!" Shrieked Daisy clapping her hands before her face.

Ash looked a bit tired but managed to smile at her. "I'm glad to be here. Can I see Misty?" He said panting a little.

"Yeah, but, I think you might want to, um, dry a bit." She suggested as Violet entered the Gym's lobby.

"Heya, Ash." She greeted.

"Hey, Violet." He greeted back.

"Misty's asleep. She's been sleeping for about an hour." Informed Violet.

"Ohh," Said Ash a bit disappointed.

"Well, you could use that time to dry yourself, don't ya think?" Asked Daisy.

Misty's Room

Misty opened her eyes tiredly after been sleep for about two hours. She yawned and stretched a bit. She looked at Lily, who was sitting on a chair at her feet, reading a magazine while she was asleep.

"Hello. You know something? I dreamt I heard the bell rang and someone came to visit us." Said Misty sleepily.

Lily looked up from her magazine. "Hello, Mist. Yes, we, like, have a visitor. Actually, Iyou/I have a visitor." Said Lily smiling slightly at her sister.

"A visitor with this weather?" She made a noise between a laugh and another yawn. "Who would be crazy enough to come with this awful weather?" She asked rhetorically.

"Apparently I am." Said a male voice.

Misty looked around and saw Ash reclining on her desk which was next to her. She hadn't seen him in what seem forever. He was much taller now; his muscles had developed a bit nothing extreme, just an average teenage athlete. She looked at him as he wasn't real, in awe.

"I'm, like... gonnaleaveyoutwoalone." Said Lily as she got up from the chair and before either of them could say something she dashed out of the room, closing it behind her.

The two young adults did not pay much attention to Lily and continued staring at eyes other. Gazing deeply at each other eyes. They reminded silence for several seconds but for them was as if time had stopped because for them those seconds were an eternity. The young Pokemon trainer decided to brake that silence.

"Hello, Mist." Said Ash tenderly, looking directly as her aqua eyes as he stepped closer to her and kneeled before her bed. "I brought this for you." He said as he gave the rose to her.

"Uh, thanks, Ash. It's beautiful." She said quietly and her chicks turned a light pink.

Ash as clueless as always, thought she had a fever. He reached one of his hands at her forehead and the other one to his to check if she had fever, which caused Misty to turn even redder.

"No, you don't seem to have fever." Stated Ash.

"No." Agreed Misty, feeling a bit sad when she stopped feeling his touch.

"Mist, I came here to apologize." Said Ash in a business-like manner, very seriously.

Misty knew where this was going, or she thought. She thought he would say how sorry he was for not coming to tell her he had found a girl to love and how bad he was feeling for not telling her.

"Misty, that girl Crystal-"

"No, Ash. It's okay. I mean, we're just friends and you don't have to apologize if you found someone you love and care for." Said Misty sincerely, but bitterly, although Ash didn't notice that.

"But Misty I want to-" Misty interrupted him once again.

"Ash, you most of all, deserve to be happy." She said truthfully. "She looks like... a very nice girl." She added her voice breaking and new tears appearing in her eyes.

"Misty..." Ash looked at her with an expression difficult to decipher.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to stop crying. "I guess, I'm just happy for you." Before she could wipe out her own tears, Ash wiped them out for her.

"Misty, you don't understand!" Ash exclaimed, although his voice did not rise. "I don't love that girl!"

Misty stared at her friend shock and blinked several times.

"It's my fault; I didn't call you to clear things out. That girl kissed me. She told me one of her Pokemon was injured and couldn't bring it to the Pokemon Center, I offered to help and when he got there she kissed me. Then I saw the paparazzi and all that, she tricked me." Explained Ash. "You got to believe me!" Pleaded Ash, taking one of Misty's hands into his.

"Really?" Asked weakly Misty, still in shock.

Ash nodded. "Really. Misty the other reason I came here today..." Started Ash.

Misty looked at him expectantly waiting for him to go on.

"The other reason I came here is to ask the most wonderful, beautiful and amazing girl in the entire universe to be my girlfriend." Confessed Ash with his eyes closed and imagining he was all alone, but still he was blushing madly.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Asked Misty bitterly.

"Y-yes. 'Causethatgirlisyou!" Said Ash rapidly, blushing even more than before, if possible.

"What did you say, Ash? I didn't catch that, say it slowly this time, please." Said Misty a bit surprised by his outburst.

He breathed deeply, hoping she had the same feeling he had for her.

"I said 'that girl is you.'" He repeated shyly, blushing.

Misty blushed, too. "Me?" she asked weakly, in complete shock.

Ash nodded, still blushing madly.

"You think I'm wonderful?" Asked Misty still not believed what had been confessed.

"Not only that, but I think you're the most amazing and beautiful woman in the entire universe-"

"But, I look like a skeleton, now. I'm sure you don't like me like this." Said Misty bitterly as she looked away from him and took her hand from him too.

"Misty, you're beautiful. Even like this, I think you are. Do you know why?" Asked Ash.

Misty simply shook her head and waited for his replied. "Because it's your kindness what makes you beautiful, your heart. Let me tell you something, I've been wanting for so long. When I first met you, I had no idea to how even catch a Pokemon but you taught me. Thanks to you I've growth a lot and I don't mean only as a trainer but as a human. You've always been there when I needed you and I think that's how I fell in love you with. I never met anyone like you." He confessed his heart out. "Would you accept to be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly.

Misty sat up from her bed and threw her arms around Ash's neck. "Yes, 'cause I love you more than anything." She whispered in his ear.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging each other. This was one of those moments when you want time to stop and stay like this forever. Then they release themselves a bit and kissed for the first time.

It was a magical moment they both shared, their lips touching was like electricity flowing through both of their body, except this kind of electricity did not hurt and was a very pleasant feeling. Kissing each other was a dream come true for both of them, they had cherished this moment for so much time... and they finally got their wish come true. It was so good, they were afraid they were dreaming this moment. They wanted this to end never but that would be impossible since they still needed to breath, but at least they tried to make it last as much as they could.

They both released and started panting a little, trying to recover their breath back again.

"Thank you." Said Misty her eyes close and a beautiful smile that could only express pure happiness. "Thank you for loving me." She added softly.

"I'm the one who should be thankful. You almost made me the happiest man in the world." Said Ash smiling broadly.

"Why almost?" asked Misty a bit sad and worried.

"Almost because I'm sure I'll even happier when you marry me." He continued smiling as he put a stray of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Ash!" She exclaimed and threw herself at him, which caused them to fall backward and Misty on top of him. "My heart embraces you." she whispered more to herself than to him.

"'My heart embraces you?'" he quoted. "What does that mean?" Asked Ash, curiously, but smiling lovingly at her.

Misty's cheeks turned pink. "I was just thinking out loud," she said shyly. "But if you must know... it means, 'I love you.' I read it on a book and always wanted to say it." She said lovingly as she kissed him once again. "To you, that is." She added smiling as she leaned on him and hugged him.

"I hope so because 'my heart embraces you,' Misty, now and forever." Said Ash returning the hug, not caring much about the fact they were still on the floor.

Now, Misty was feeling as happy as she had never felt before and the weather seems to agree with her once again. Since as her feelings changed, the storm lifted off and the sky turned into a beautiful night, fill with stars. Ash and Misty stared at them, from Misty's room, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
